


Downtime

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: Takes place very early in the game. The Regalia is damaged so Ignis and Gladio decide to go fix it while Noctis and Prompto head to Galdin Quay ahead of them. Some free drinks and a scavenger hunt later and things take an unexpected turn.





	

*Author Note: This story takes place sometime early in the game. Before everything goes to hell and the boys are just driving around having a grand ol time. Story contains slash, language, alcohol use, and some smut. Sort of a PWP. Characters are owned and created by SquareEnix. I don’t make any money off this story.

 

 

Downtime

 

 

“Well…shit,” said Gladio as he looked down at the slice running across the Regalia’s hood. Thankfully it didn’t look like the engine block was TOO damaged. But she sure as hell wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. The sun peaked up over the rocky horizon and let Gladio see just how bad the damage really was.

“We won’t be taking her anywhere without some major repairs,” said Ignis. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and frowned at it. “Do any of you have any reception?”

The others looked at their phones.

“I’ve got nothin’,” said Prompto.

Ignis sighed. “I suppose that’s what we get for trying to drive at night. Thank the gods we survived that Iron Giant attack. I’m proud of you all.” He looked at the car. “But still… we will need to get the Regalia repaired before we can continue.”

Prompto whined. “Awwwww, but we’re almost there. I’ve been looking forward to going to Galdin Quay forever. It’s just a few miles down the road. Can’t we just walk?”

Ignis shook his head. “There isn’t any repair shop there. It would be counterintuitive.”

Prompto pouted, “What do you think Noct? This is your trip after all.”

The prince ran a finger along the sheared metal of the hood and looked contemplative. Prompto could tell that Noctis wanted to go to the resort too, but he knew that Ignis had a point.

“Why not both?” said Gladio.

“What do you propose?” asked Ignis.

“Well, the sun’s up and I remember seeing an auto shop about a mile north. You and I can be the responsible ones and go get a tow truck while the kids can go have fun at the beach until we get there.”

“Kids?” said Noctis. “You’re only three years older than us.”

Gladio chuckled. “Would you rather be mature and hoof it with us to the auto shop? They might have some burnt coffee and Cup Noodle to tide you over while they fix the car.”

Before Noctis had a chance to comment Prompto was pulling him by the sleeve down the road toward the beach resort. Their bag of gear was already slung over his shoulder. “Nope! We’re good. Thanks Iggy. Thanks Gladdy. See you in a little bit.”

 

They arrived at the resort within the hour. Thankfully they managed to avoid any monsters during their trek. Soon Prompto was dropping the bag on the sand and kicking off his shoes and socks. Noctis was surprised he didn’t jump into the water fully clothed.

“Yeah! Galdin Quay at last.”

“Hold on,” called Noctis. “Let’s get the tent set up and change clothes before you go running off.”

“Awww, we’re not staying in the resort rooms?”

“We could, but then we wouldn’t have any gil to eat. I for one want to try some of the food I’ve heard so much about.”

The mention of food made Prompto’s stomach rumble. “Good point. Not to mention I hear the fishing out here is pretty rad.”

The prince hinted at one of his rare smiles. “Now you’re talking my language. Come on, help me set up.”

The tent was assembled in no time and the two changed out into their swim trunks and button up shirts. Honestly, Prompto had no clue how they managed to fit all their stuff into their travel bag without it weighing a ton.

They got some brunch at the cafe, Prompto relishing the fresh ingredients. “Man this is good,” he said.

“It’s alright,” said Noctis.

“Maybe to your royal palate, but to us plebes this stuff is heavenly,” said Prompto taking another bite of lobster omelet.  

“If you say so.”

Just then the waitress came up to the table. “Would you gentlemen like a beverage? Our management has extended their unlimited service of refreshments for our special guests.” She winked at them. It seemed she knew who they were, or who Noctis was anyway.

Prompto was curious if she knew they were both one year shy of the drinking age too… but if they were offering. “Can I get a margarita please?”

“Certainly. And you your High-” she stopped herself. “And what can I get you, Sir?”

“Do you have any Altissia’s Pride?”

“Indeed we do. On the rocks?”

“Please.”

“I’ll be right back with your orders. And don’t worry about staying in the restaurant with it. So long as it’s not in a glass container you can take your drink to go anywhere in the Quay. Would you like that?”

“Oh yes, please,” said Prompto.

The waitress walked away with a spring in her step. Prompto turned to his royal companion and tried his best not to look too excited. He whispered, “Dude, not only are we at the top beach resort in the country, but we’re getting free booze.” He looked at his phone for the time. “And it’s not even noon yet.”

The waitress brought their cocktails. Noctis’ drink looked fairly straight forward. Amber liquid with a twist of lemon in it. Prompto’s on the other hand was rimmed with salt, a slice of lime, and a little paper umbrella in it. The light caught it just so and it looked downright artistic. He took out his camera to take a picture, but Noctis put his hand over it. “Hey, no pictures with alcohol in it. I would rather not get a lecture from Ignis. Alright?”

Prompto huffed. “Fine, you’re Highness,” he said in jest. He never used any royal titles unless he was being snarky. He held up his drink. “To a long and eventful road trip. May Iggy and Gladdy take their sweet time getting here.”

Noctis tapped his plastic glass to Prompto’s and took a sip.

 

The rest of the day was mostly occupied with drink refills and trips back and forth to the beach. Noctis managed to land a few decent fish while Prompto splashed or sunbathed nearby. It was still fairly early in the tourist season so the beaches were not nearly as choked with people as Noctis expected them to be.

After putting his catch in the cooler he carried his towel out to the beach and sat next to his rapidly tanning companion. “Are you wearing any sunblock?” asked Noctis.

“No, why?”

“You’re starting to burn up. Here.” Noctis rummaged in their towel bag and produced a bottle of sunblock, handing it to the blonde.

“Thanks,” said Prompto and applied it liberally. When he couldn’t reach the middle of his shoulders he asked Noctis to get it for him. The prince obliged, quickly hitting the spots his friend missed. All the while Prompto sipped his drink and looked out to the ocean. He relished Noct’s touch, as casual as it was. “This is the life. It’s nice not to have to kill anything for a while,” he said contently.

“Yeah. Though it sounds odd when you say it like that. You’re all done,” said Noctis. Squirting out more sunblock and applying it to his own arms and face.

“You need your back done too?” offered Prompto.

Noctis shrugged. “Sure.”

Putting his drink down into the sand, the blonde shifted his weight to sit behind Noctis and began applying the lotion. As he rubbed it in Prompto suddenly realized how much muscle was under that unblemished skin. He’d seen the prince get changed a few times during their travels, but he’d never really touched him unclothed. He was curious if Noctis would let him do this if he knew how big of a crush he had on him. How much he really wished that he wasn’t betrothed to Luna. How much he wished he could put his hands on him like this more.

It may have been the alcohol, but Prompto decided to rub a little deeper. Noctis had quite a few drinks in him too. Maybe he’d let him touch him just a little longer. He cleared his throat and tried not to sound like he was enjoying this as much as he was. “Hey Noct, you’ve got a lot of knots in your shoulders. You want me to get em out for ya?”

The prince grumbled. “I’m not normally one for massages… but alright. Not too hard.”

Prompto’s inner pervert leapt for joy at the small victory. He knew nothing about giving a massage other than to find a lump of muscle and rub it, but he seemed to be doing a decent enough job. He found one particularly stubborn one in between Noctis’ shoulder blades and worked on it persistently with his thumbs. He felt the prince tense up beneath his admissions, but he didn’t complain so he kept going. After a few moments he felt the muscle relax and release the tension it was holding.

Unexpectedly Noctis gave a quiet pleasurable moan that melted its way right into Prompto’s core. He wondered if Noctis was even aware he was making those noises, but he wasn’t complaining.

“Would you like a refill of your margarita, sir?” asked a cocktail waitress with a pitcher of the icy beverage.

Prompto grumbled to himself. She really had to come just now, didn’t she? “Sure,” he said and held his nearly empty drink out. She replenished it and replaced the wedge of lime. “Will you gentlemen be participating in the event this afternoon?”

“What event?” asked Noctis.

“Once a week or so we have an activity for our guests so they get the opportunity to explore more of Galdin Quay during their stay. This week is a scavenger hunt. You can work in teams if you like.The prize is a new fishing rod.”

Prompto saw the princes eyebrows raise. “Yeah? When does it start?”

“In about an hour and it ends at sundown. They have a list of things to find at the shop on the dock.”

“I’m in. What do you think Prompto?”

The blonde shrugged. “I’m down for whatever.”

 

 

“What’s next on the list, Noct?” asked Prompto. He was already holding a small bucket with a spiral seashell, a piece of beach glass, and a token from the bait and tackle shop for showing them a hermit crab they’d caught.

Noctis scanned the list. “Looks like we only need two more things and we’ve got everything. The last tasks are ‘Order a ridiculously named drink at the bar,’ and ‘a pinch of silver/gold/prismatic dust’. Guess they’re not picky which kind.”

“Well, the bar’s right here. Might as well get that one done.”

The redheaded, voluptuous bartender saw them coming with the list and smiled. Prompto considered his options. He’d only heard a handful of interesting drink names. Noctis looked like he was doing the same as he looked to be working up the nerve to ask the lady for a drink.

Inner Prompto thought furiously, ‘oh please please please ask for a Redheaded Slut. Oh please, I want to see the look on her face. Oh please.’

“I’ll have an Adios Motherfucker please.”

Prompto chuckled. He didn’t frequently hear his best friend curse. He must already have a decent amount of alcohol in his system. “Where’d you hear that one?”

Noctis smirked. “I heard Gladio order it once.”

“Coming right up.” She said putting a large cup on the bar. She added ice and began pulling out liquor and pour, after pour, after pour, with a splash of something blue at the end. The look on Noctis’ face showed that he clearly had no idea what he’d ordered.

“Nice knowing you, Liver,” said Prompto, grinning. “Go on, drink up before we continue. I want to watch you finish that abomination.”

“That’s a big word for you. Impressive,” jabbed Noctis as he took a long draw from the straw. Prompto could tell his best buddy was trying not to show the sheer amount of alcohol that just washed down his throat, but the clenched neck muscles told enough.

Prompto got a devilish grin. He was certainly drunk, otherwise he would never have uttered the next few words. He turned to the bartender, “I’d like a Blowjob.”

Noctis choked on his drink as the bartender chuckled. “Perhaps later, Sugar.”  There was an intentional pause. “Oh, you meant a drink. Just a sec.”

It was probably Prompto’s inebriated mind, but he could have sworn that the bartender pushed her cleavage up just a little more for him when she poured his shot and topped it with a pillar of whipped cream. She slid the drink toward him on the bar along with the yellow token to prove they completed the part of the scavenger hunt. If he wasn’t making his best friend so uncomfortable at the moment, he might think about taking her up on her pseudo offer.

Noctis finished his blue drink and put the empty cup on the bar. “Go on, finish yours so we can go get the last item.”

“Yes, Sir,” said Prompto. Putting his hands behind his back he bent over and took the shot in his mouth. Gripping the rim of the glass with his lips he tipped the drink back, tasting the mix of cream with chocolate and almond liqueur. It was almost as sweet as the look on Noct’s face. Prompto was fairly certain the redness in the prince’s cheeks was not due to sunburn. Putting the shot down with a bang he shouted louder than he intended, “Woo! On to the next one.”

They walked past their camp on the way to the cave that the dust was supposed to be in. Noctis said he’d seen some other players go to the cave first before gathering the other items. Prompto hoped there was some left. The sun was going down as they found the entrance. Inside sparkled with the tiny flecks of dust imbedded in the stone. The damp sand was covered in the footprints of the other players as they went deeper into the cave. Stone walls curved in and out like curtains, giving the cave pockets and little side caverns that the dust might be in. It got darker toward the back and Prompto wished they had their flashlights, but they’d left them on their other outfits.

“Hey, I think there’s some in here,” said Noctis with a faint slur, tucking into a small side cave off the main one.

Following his friend in he looked around the space seeking a sparkle of the dust they needed to win the scavenger hunt. “I don’t see anything. Where did you see-” his words were cut short when he was pressed against the cave wall by the prince’s hands on his hips. He looked up to see Noctis’ blue-gray eyes inches from his own. His breath caught in his throat. “Noct…”

“What have you been playing at all afternoon?” he almost growled.

All the liquid confidence he’d been riding for the past few hours went right out the cave entrance with those eyes on him the way they were. “I don’t know what… I mean I… um… oh…” His stuttering turned to gasps when Noctis leaned in and pressed his lips right next to his ear.

“What do you want? Tell me.”

The air caught in his lungs. There was no way Noct knew his erogenous zone was his neck. The hot breath in his words rushed all blood downward, leaving only a little bit left to flood his face.

“Was I mistaken?” the prince asked. “I could have sworn you’ve been coming on to me for the past few hours. Normally you’re more playful or subtle with your flirtations. Today though…” He pulled his face back slightly and looked at Prompto so closely their noses were nearly touching. “I’m getting married soon, you know. If there’s anything you want from me, tell me now.”

Prompto couldn’t form words, but somehow he managed to lean forward and close the distance between the two of them in a kiss. There was a pause for an instant before the prince leaned into him and explored the kiss further. Soon Prompto felt a tongue graze his lips and he opened up to him. Their bare chests pressed into each other and he could feel Noctis’ heart hammering in his chest along with his own. The coarse cave walls were cold against his back, but he barely noticed it as calloused hands ran up along his ribs, pulling them together tighter.

Suddenly Noct got a fistful of his hair from the back of his head and pulled him away. He was about to ask what was up when Noctis put a finger across his lips to shush him. Prompto listened as another group of scavenger hunters entered the cave. He could hear them approaching. It sounded like there was three or four men. Also drunk. Some tiny part of Prompto’s mind wondered what ridiculously named drunk they ordered before he felt Noctis’ hot lips on his neck.

“Fuuuuuu-” he groaned before stopping himself. Biting his lower lip he tried his best to stay quiet as the group of hunters milled around outside their enclave. His hair still in Noctis’ fist as the raven haired prince devoured his neck.

“Hey, I think I found some. Is this silver dust?” he heard one of the voices in the cave, not three feet from them. He was sure if the group turned their way at the right angle they would see the two of them in the crevice.

“Nah, I don’t think so. Keep looking.”

Oh my gods, go away, thought Prompto as his cock strained painfully hard against his swim trunks. He could feel Noct’s member pressing against the inside of his thigh as teeth grazed his collar bone. He gasped.

“You guys hear something?” said one of the voices.

Oh shit.

He heard the sound of footsteps on sand getting closer and he knew for certain that they would be caught.

“Hey! I got some!” said one of the voices a little further away.

“Sweet!” said the close voice. “Let’s go cash in.”

When they were out of earshot Noctis ran a hand down and grabbed Prompto’s butt roughly, pulling them together. Only the small amount of fabric stood between their two members, pressing hard into each other. Prompto gasped as Noct moved against him and resumed their kissing. Prompto nearly came when Noct bit his lip and gave it a little tug. He didn’t know where all this sexual aggression was coming from, but he loved it. He thought, if this is a dream may I never wake up.

Suddenly Noct pulled away, they were both breathing hard. “Tent. Now.”

After some rearranging and making sure nobody was around the two of them sprinted the short distance to the campsite. The sun was nearly down, making the blue runes on the stone shimmer as they unzipped their tent and dove in. Noctis zipped it back up before they both discarded their shirts and crashed back together. Picking up where they left off Noct crawled on top and rubbed his hard cock into Prompto’s through his shorts, yielding a whine of pleasure from the blonde.

When Noct shifted to lavish hot, open mouth kisses on Prompto’s neck again the blonde whispered hoarsely, “Noct… touch me.” The raven haired prince, without breaking pace, slid a hand down to undo the string on Prompto’s shorts. The position was awkward to get around, but Prompto managed to slide the band down on Noctis’ pants too, taking his member in his hand. He gave it a few experimental pumps before Noct returned the favor.

Prompto had played over this event in one form or another in his mind many a time, but nothing prepared him for the prince’s fingers to be wrapped around him for real. When Noct bit his earlobe lightly he had to grip his wrist to stop him from pumping. “Noct, give me a sec. Gods.”

Pulling away, the prince kneeled tall before him, his shorts sliding down to his lower thighs. In the dim light Prompto admired the royal member currently pointing at him. It’s owner looking down at him with dark blue eyes, the pupils huge and full of lust. Shifting so he was on all fours he crawled toward his friend/lover. He’d never done this before, but he’d seen it done in porn and it didn’t look too difficult. Taking it in his hand he pumped slowly a few times before it slowly passed his lips. Immediately Noctis let out the most alluring noise Prompto had ever heard, making his cock twitch beneath him. Fingers ran through his hair, egging him on. He went as far as he could until his gag reflex would let him go no further.

He continued this for a few moments, eliciting moans and gasps from Noctis. Soon he could feel his friend’s thighs tremble before him and fingers tighten into a fist around his hair. Noct’s breathing became erratic and he knew what was coming. He probably should have stopped, but he chose to continue. “Oh fuck, Prompto I’m gonna cum.” He didn’t stop. He wanted him to. With a groan that Prompto logged away forever in his mind, Noctis came hard into his mouth. Spurting down the back of the blonde’s throat.

Prompto swallowed and gave a few finishing licks as he pulled away. Noct looked down at him with an expression Prompto had never seen in him before. He wanted to see it again.

Slowly Noctis pushed Prompto’s shoulders until he was laying on his back again. His movements were less aggressive and desperate this time as he took Prompto in his hand and tugged at the sensitive flesh. As he worked Prompto remembered their pack and reached over to the side pouch, pulling out a small tube of lube he’d tucked away for private time.

Handing it to Noct, the prince didn’t hesitate as he poured a decent amount into his hand and resumed his work. The slick feel was amazing. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes and relished the affections that were laid on him. It didn’t take long before Noct’s other hand gathered up some of the lube and slid a bit lower. First playing with his balls before sliding a finger down to his entrance. He paused a moment, waiting for Prompto to object. But he didn’t.

The lube wasn’t just for Prompto to take himself on J-dates. He’d indulged himself in other ways as well. Preferably when he had a bit extra alone time and if he had wifi access, even better.

When no objection came Noctis slid a finger in, all while he worked on the blonde’s shaft. When Noctis added a second finger and began to hit his prostate Prompto melted. His eyes rolled back in his head as wave after wave of endorphins rocked his world.

At some point he became aware of Noctis’ member pressing hard against the back of his thigh. When the prince let go of his member and he heard the snap of the lube cap again Prompto had to look down. Noctis was slicking up his member and inching his way toward him. He could hear his heart hammering in his ears. Was this really happening? Holy shit.

Soon he felt the pressure against his entrance and soon he felt the pop of the head entering. It hurt slightly, but the pleasure was wildly outweighing it. He’d played with himself before, but he’d never experienced anything like this. When the prince was fully sheathed he paused to adjust for an instant. Prompto wondered if this was Noctis’ first time too. He couldn’t be sure. But when he began moving he really didn’t care. Again and again his prostate was hit as Noct pressed down on top of him. When they’d gotten into a rhythm Noct locked lips with him again and picked up speed and intensity. Prompto moaned hard into the kiss and he knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. He couldn’t imagine how he’d gone this long as it was. His breath caught in his throat and he began to see stars with each thrust. “Oh, Gods don’t stop. Oh fuck.”

Noctis’ pumps were becoming erratic as well. He kissed Prompto hard as he slid a hand down between them and took the blondes member in his hand, pumping hard.

Prompto came first, moaning loudly into the kiss and spilling himself all over his stomach. Noctis grabbed his hips and gave him another few hard thrusts before he lost himself too. The sensation of being filled was awkward and more erotic than Prompto could have ever anticipated.

Rolling to one side, gasping and sweaty, Noctis came down from the high of orgasm. Prompto figured he should probably clean up, but he could do that later. Rolling over to his side he traced a finger along the ridges in Noctis’ abs, admiring his lover in the dim light. “That was unexpected,” said Prompto, still a bit breathless.

“Yeah. I’d say so,” said the naked Prince as he already began to drift off to a post coitus sleep.

There was a long pause. “It really is a shame you’re getting married. Nothing against Luna, it’s just that…”

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “Royal obligations and all.”

“That too.” Prompto laid his head down on the sleep mat, not bothering with a blanket.

Before Prompto drifted off to sleep, Noctis said, “Hopefully we can extend this road trip for a bit before I have to go home for the wedding.”

Prompto closed his eyes and drifted away. “Yeah, wouldn’t that be nice…”

 

 

X~X~X

 

Admittedly not my best work, but this scene has been haunting me for a few days and I really just needed to type it. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.

 

 


End file.
